


Selamat Tidur

by crimsonfate



Series: Kumpulan Puisi Kepadamu [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ engkau bermimpi apa?<br/>semoga mimpi yang indah ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selamat Tidur

ksatria-kstaria yang hanya membawa dosa  
di kedua tangannya yang mengalirkan darah segar  
orang-orang rakus itu yang meneguk cairan itu hingga habis

kebaikan engkau yang tak akan hamba lupakan  
mungkin saatnya bunga kamboja merah itu  
bermekaran di atas tubuhmu yang tertidur pulas

engkau bermimpi apa?  
semoga mimpi yang indah  
 _selamat tidur_

**Author's Note:**

> Salah satu kumpulan puisi untuk tantangan #NulisRandom2015. Karena tak berhasil memenuhi satu bulan penuh untuk menyelesaikannya, saya taruh di sini.


End file.
